


野鸭篇（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	野鸭篇（上）

野鸭篇

 

从小备受男人追捧的王嘉尔结婚了，老公又高又帅又有钱，平时对他温柔体贴，要什么给什么。  
有了这么一个老公的王嘉尔当然就是每天约上好姐妹们到处买买买，吃饭逛街，而大方的王嘉尔每次都会主动付钱。  
几人逛累了，便找了家甜品店坐下，点好餐，王嘉尔便去了洗手间，回来的时候却听到自己的朋友们在议论他。  
“诶，你说他炫耀什么啊？不就是找了个好老公嘛，像他那么整天就知道花钱的人，过一段时间一定就不受宠了。”  
“就是，从高中的时候我就觉得这个小浪蹄子不是什么好人，成天不是勾引这个就是勾引哪个，不就是有张好脸吗？哼，下面肯定已经不知道被多少男人玩过了。”  
“要不是他有钱，我才不会和他聚在一起呢。这几天我看我家老公看他的眼神有些不对，我以后可不能再让他来我家了。”  
“啧啧，那你可要看好你家老公，这小狐狸精从小就是个祸害，什么男人都勾。”  
。。。  
王嘉尔听了几句，生气极了，本来想找他们理论，然而一想他们人多势众，要是起了冲突伤到自己就不好了，便来到收银台，把店里所有的甜点全部点了一遍，就跑出了甜品店。  
王嘉尔一边自己在外面漫无目的地逛着，一边心中委屈，虽然从小到大因为长得好看他旁边确实围绕着不少男人，但这都不是他故意招惹的呀，明明是他们自己凑过来的。而且他结婚前连男朋友都没交往过，他现在的老公也是他的初恋，才没有什么男人碰过他呢，就连他老公也没有。。。  
想到这里，王嘉尔叹了口气，他老公什么都好，就是那方面有问题，两人至今没有行过房，为了维护老公的自尊，王嘉尔也没有提过。但是他毕竟是个生理发育已经完全成熟了的人，每天和老公同床共枕睡在一起，他早就觉得身体有些躁动了，平时他会趁老公不在的时候自己用手解决，但去外面找男人这不符合他的道德观，是他万万做不来的。  
可是王嘉尔自己还是个小处子，平时仅仅用手指解决问题，只是治标不治本，王嘉尔反而觉得自己的身体越来越不满足了。  
走着走着，王嘉尔被一个身材高大，长相帅气的陌生男人拦住了。  
“本店新开张，要不要来体验一下呢？”那人问。  
因为对方长得很帅，王嘉尔对他很有好感，于是没有像平时一样对这种街头发传单的扭头走掉，“是什么店？”  
男人神秘兮兮地凑近，王嘉尔退后几步，警惕地看着男人。  
“诶？别怕，我没有想对你图谋不轨啊，要不我们进来谈？”男人指着不远处的一家店，上面赫然写着‘特殊x爱体验馆’。  
王嘉尔眼神立即变了，“不，我不需要这种服务，我已经结婚了。”  
“可是你并没有性生活不是吗？”  
“你。。。你怎么知道？”王嘉尔又退后了几步，情况一有不对他就会跑掉。  
“因为你的气味，”男人说，“进来体验一下吧，你是第一个顾客，免费，而且我们绝对会让你既满足欲望的。”  
王嘉尔纠结再三，还是跟着男人来到那家奇怪的店里了。  
那家店从外面看很小，里面倒是格外的大，像一个宾馆，有着不同的房间，每个房间的门都是紧闭的。  
王嘉尔和男人坐在了一楼大厅，立即就有人给他们倒上了上好的茶水，王嘉尔端着茶杯，觉得这里到处都透着古怪，心中不禁有些后悔，自己怎么就进来了呢？因为气味而判断出自己没有性生活未免也太扯了吧，不会是经常跟踪自己的变态吧？  
“简单地说，我们这里有各种各样的动物，为您提供不同的性爱服务，满足您的生理需求。”男人说。  
“动物？好变态，我不需要那种服务，我还是走吧。”王嘉尔说着就要起身。  
“虽然是动物，但是只有习性和性爱时候的特征是动物，其实它们都是人类的外形的。”  
“你在说什么奇怪的话啊？你们这里就是普普通通的鸭馆吧？别想骗我。”  
“就知道你不信，不过体验一下就知道了，你第一次来，就给你点一个我们这里的头牌，野鸭，怎么样？”男人说。  
“不要，这种事情，我才不要和除了我老公以外的人做。。。”王嘉尔说了一半，便没有了底气，他知道如果是这样的话，自己的身体算是永远得不到男人的滋润了。  
“那。。。那我就看看你们到底在搞什么！”王嘉尔红着脸说。  
男人带着王嘉尔来到一扇门前，用钥匙打开房门，示意王嘉尔进去，王嘉尔刚一走进房间，门就从身后关上了。  
门里除了一张床什么家具都没有，床很大，上面坐着一个英俊的男人，他有着棕色的头发，虽然没有站起来但是可以看出来很高，胸肌十分发达。  
“哼，果然是骗人的，这根本就是普通人类嘛。”王嘉尔说道。  
男人一见到王嘉尔便眼前一亮，走上前去一把拦腰扛起王嘉尔，把王嘉尔运输到床上。  
男人先是脱掉了自己的上衣，王嘉尔看到一个奇形怪状的腰带盘旋在他的腰上。  
好丑的腰带啊，歪歪扭扭弯弯曲曲的，颜色也丑，王嘉尔暗暗地想。  
结果他就看到那‘腰带’在自己的注视下，腾地一下自己解开，本来软趴趴的一条一下子在他面前竖起。  
王嘉尔愣了几秒钟，“啊”地一声尖叫起来，那东西几乎有两米长，整根呈螺旋状，就这么直挺挺地对着他，王嘉尔整个人蜷在床头，那男人站在床尾，那东西居然就能差点戳到他的鼻尖！  
这时房间里突然响起了广播，是之前那个男人的声音，“野鸭的性器官和自己的身高差不多长，呈螺旋状，而且相当持久，一次能有一个多小时呢，并可以在一整天内连续不间断地做爱哦！”  
“啊啊啊！我要出去！你把门打开！”王嘉尔冲到门口，拍打着房门。  
然后王嘉尔的细腰上缠上了什么东西，王嘉尔战战兢兢地低头一看，正是那螺旋状的不可描述的东西。不可能！自己现在和那野鸭的距离早就超过两米了，怎么会变得更长了？  
“而且我们店里的头牌野鸭更是天赋异禀，他的长度可以自由伸缩，比普通鸭子长了好几倍呢。”广播继续说道。  
“不要！我要出去啊！！”王嘉尔尖叫着被腰上的性器拖了回去，再次来到床上。  
开什么玩笑？这种东西要是进去的话，自己绝对会死的！  
王嘉尔用手狠狠地掰着腰上的东西，然而那东西依旧牢固，还因为和王嘉尔小手的接触而变得更粗了。  
接着，那粗糙的阴茎像蛇一样顺着腰部往上游走着，先是把王嘉尔作乱的手绑了起来，再来到王嘉尔胸前，在那鼓胀的胸部缠了一圈狠狠勒紧，这样王嘉尔不得不挺起胸部，显得他的胸部更加挺翘丰满了。接着，一截阴茎横过来又在他胸部是正中勒了一圈，正好压在敏感的乳头上，然后那蛇一样的阴茎顺着后腰来到了尾椎，在那里摩擦一会后，便钻入臀缝，扭动着从前面穿出来，在王嘉尔的细腰上围了一圈固定。  
现在王嘉尔全身上下能动的除了头就只有双腿了，但王嘉尔一动也不敢动，那阴茎像一个过于紧身的内裤一样狠狠地勒紧自己的下面，甚至勒进了小小的阴唇里，只要他的双腿稍稍动一下，就会产生剧烈的摩擦，里面的嫩肉立即就会受到刺激。  
然而即使王嘉尔忍着不动，也不代表那只鸭子忍得了，不多会，那根阴茎就整个开始蠕动起来，不停地摩擦着王嘉尔全身上下的敏感点。  
“啊啊！不要！我说不要！停。。。唔嗯。。。”  
娇嫩的乳头受到了无情的撵弄，几乎立即就红肿挺立起来，受到更过分对待的是下面两个脆弱的穴口，阴茎是一凸一凹的形状，由于阴茎紧贴着下面，凸起的地方每次经过穴口都会戳进去一点，但随着阴茎的前后摩擦，凸起的地方每次都要狠狠地在穴口刮一下才出去，有时候还会正好碰到他的阴蒂，然后就是下一个凸起的地方的陷入。  
这是王嘉尔的第一次，哪能承受住这种刺激，王嘉尔又哭又叫，胸口火辣辣的又麻又痛，阴蒂和后穴在不停的刺激下早就肿胀起来，王嘉尔还没有被插入呢，下面就湿了好几次。


End file.
